


i'm more than my body

by iwaxoi_shzrg



Series: iwaoi week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Festivals, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaxoi_shzrg/pseuds/iwaxoi_shzrg
Summary: tw// implied attempt of sexual harassmentThat day Tooru couldn't fall asleep. The absolute fear he experienced that night still haunted him. Old man's hand pressed against his skin. All the nasty nicknames he got called… it was all so overwhelming to Tooru. He was so glad he had Hajime by his side because god knows what could have happened if he was alone. No. No. No.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: iwaoi week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037466
Kudos: 36





	i'm more than my body

**Author's Note:**

> TW// sexual harassment, i would put ao3 warning for rape/non-con but it didnt exactly happen?? It's more of an attempt so yeah be careful. Don't read if you think stuff like that might make you uncomfortable or triggered <3

For so long Tooru wanted to show his boyfriend the beauty of Argentina. It took them some time but eventually they did it. 

It just happened by coincidence but a festival was being held at the time of their visit. Tooru has already been to about five to maybe ten of them? He couldn't remember but they were really fun and unique. Culture in Argentina was way different than the one in Japan so it was really nice to try out new things. It took him some time to get adjusted but soon enough he fit in almost perfectly.

So when he heard a festival was being held at the time of Hajime's visit he was way beyond happy.

"Iwa-chan I'll show you how to party!" He announced with a grin.

"Shut up Trashykawa." He rolled his eyes and continued to scroll through the variety of different social media.

"Too bad," Tooru smirked, "I already bought you a cute costume." 

•

"What even IS this thing?" Hajime wondered out loud. After a while of begging Tooru finally convinced his boyfriend to try it on.

"It's the style we wear here." Tooru explained. "It's kinda different from our Japanese tradition but different doesn't mean it's bad Iwa-chan. I like trying out new things."

"I never said it was bad." Hajime shrugged, "It just feels different."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it!" Tooru pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah." Hajime smiled softly, "I guess you're right." 

"We are going to party so hard! Trust me~" a big dorky grin just wouldn't leave his face, "You'll love it."

•

They arrived in the middle of the show. Music was out on blast, people were dancing and performing, and all in all having a good time.

"Come on Iwa-chan!" Tooru giggled, "Let's go."

Hajime almost tripped on his feet but followed his enthusiastic boyfriend. Moments like this were always the most precious to Hajime. When Tooru smiled he felt a weight fall off his shoulders because if the love of his life was happy...there was no need to worry about anything else. 

Tooru was a blinding light that slowly blinded Hajime. It almost felt as if he was a glowing star in the middle of a pitch black galaxy slowly exploding and little by little creating more and more stardust. Just like that stardust that was Tooru Oikawa wrapped Hajime around his finger making him fall in love little by little.

Ever since childhood Tooru was different...but just as he said different doesn't mean bad. For Hajime, Tooru was the best kind of different he has ever experienced. 

Because no one else could ever compete with the way Tooru shone.

Because to Hajime, Oikawa was his one and only. 

So when he suggested going to the festival how could he reject him? When he loves him so deeply and would throw away everything for his boyfriend.

"Iwa-chan!" A playful chuckle escaped Tooru's mouth, "We should-"

But before Tooru could continue whatever he was going to say a middle aged man appeared behind him.

"Excuse me," he grinned at two boys which immediately became a red light for Hajime."Are you up for some fun?"

Tooru rubbed his neck nervously but managed to smile back to an old man, "Not really. We were just headed to go buy some drinks."

"I can buy you a drink angel." Man winked at Tooru stepping a little bit closer.

Hajime's eyes widened in alertness, "I beg your pardon but we can do it ourselves. Let's go Tooru." He wrapped his arm around Tooru's neck protectively. 

Tooru nodded and the two of them started walking away slowly. However the older man was rather stubborn because he continued following them.

"What are you getting so worked up for, kitty cat?" He whistled when he finally caught up with them. "Trust me I can satisfy you just fine you little slut."

Hajime could vividly see fear in his boyfriend's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

At this point Hajime was beyond pissed. He glared at the man who obviously made Tooru uncomfortable. "I will politely ask you to leave us alone."

"I was talking with him you bastard." The man glared back at Hajime and for a moment Hajime felt it too. The fear that ran through his veins. He feared all the horrible things this man could do to his precious Tooru.

The man ignored Hajime once again and slowly made the biggest mistake in his entire life. He placed his hand on Tooru's back causing the younger boy to twitch in fear as the hand slowly made its way to his ass.

Hajime gasped and before he knew it his fist was crashing against creep's jaw. The older man shouted in pain. In a matter of seconds Hajime grabbed Tooru's hand and when the old man wasn't looking they ran away behind the nearest building. 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru gasped as tears ran down his cheek.

"Let's go, Tooru." He whispered, squeezing his boyfriend's hand tightly. 

•

That day Tooru couldn't fall asleep. The absolute fear he experienced that night still haunted him. Old man's hand pressed against his skin. All the nasty nicknames he got called… it was all so overwhelming to Tooru. He was so glad he had Hajime by his side because god knows what could have happened if he was alone. No. No. No.

He didn't even want to think about it.  
Tears rolled down his cheek as he pressed his face against the pillow trying to silence up the sobs. 

However his plan didn't quite work out because the second after he did that he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer.

Without any complaints Tooru buried his face in Hajime's chest sobbing quietly.

"Iw-iwa-chan-" he managed to say in between sobs, "I was so scared."

"It's okay love," Hajime pressed a soft kiss against the taller boy's forehead. "I got you now. I'm holding you."

"Please…" he whispered quietly, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Tooru." Hajime looked Tooru in the eyes, holding out a pinky of his left hand. "I pinky promise."

Tooru sniffed and interlocked their pinkies, "Pinky promise." 

Hajime pressed another quick kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head, pulled him even closer, and the two layed there, talking until sunrise. Even though they had made the pinky promise, which they both took very seriously, Tooru still found it hard to fall asleep, so Hajime stayed up all night comforting him and taking his mind off the situation.

“Sorry for keeping you up all night, Iwa-chan, especially over something so small-”

“Tooru, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but shut up. What that creep did was disgusting, so it’s totally understandable that it shook you up so much. You have absolutely no reason to apologise, baby. I would never sleep again if that’s what you needed from me. I love you, Tooru, nothing could never change that.”

“I love you too, Iwa-chan~” Tooru tilted his head up, simultaneously reaching his hand up to Hajime’s chin to make him look down at the former, and gently yet lovingly kissed him. A few seconds later, Tooru pulled away and looked at his boyfriend.

“C’mon Iwa-chan, let’s go make some breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill! this is a collab with my bestie Phoenix! you shoulf follow ny twittter @Artsarxie and tiktok/instagram @arxie.arts. also they are posting it on wattpad so go leave some votes @Phoenix_306_ and follow them on insta and twitter by the samr username


End file.
